


Jack to Jack

by CompanyMask



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: M/M, Umm vague mentions of NishaxJack, no clue what other tags to add so here you go, rating for language and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyMask/pseuds/CompanyMask
Summary: Jack wants to get to know his double a little more intimately and Timothy finally agrees.





	

“Uhh…yeah. I don’t think this is a good idea, me uhhh sir,” expecting eyes had encouraged Timothy to correct himself because he was told how to refer to his boss a few times already, “…J-Jack.” It really wasn’t a good idea though, not really. There was something deeply unnerving being in this kind of situation with your boss that just so happened to hire you to look like him and be him? That’s what Tim told himself anyway. In all honesty, Tim hadn't minded all that much-not as much as he had upon meeting his employer-while Jack seemed to be absolutely enthralled with the idea of becoming intimately acquainted with himself. Not so much literally, he’s been down that well-paved road already, but Tim was as close to himself that Jack could get that wasn't actually himself. His boss never referred to Tim outside of his new identity. There was no such thing as Timothy Lawrence anymore. Since the contract signing and from that point on Jack referred to them both as ‘himself’. That was the point of a doppelganger after all. So, the idea of being acquainted with ‘himself’ had been born.

This wasn’t anything planned or premeditated, say a clause in the contract or anything, it just happened along the way. Was that really the point though? Regardless, here they were in the sanctity of Jack’s lavishly large office with the intimidating view of Elpis looking back. The first time Tim was propositioned with the idea it had been when he returned from a mission on Pandora. Something about clearing land of dangerous wildlife and bandits for one of Jack’s new projects; Project Opportunity (it was previously named Project Hyperion City until Nisha stepped in for a more suitable name because she was better with names). Tim didn’t have all the details but he was briefed about the future construction and places specially marked to either focus on or avoid all together. Shoot. Run. Kill. He had it under control. One place in particular was marked on the map he was provided because of some old, giant tentacle creature Tim was tasked to either kill or avoid. Preferably kill although Tim kind of didn’t want to tread through that territory. He had enough talk and disturbing sights of tentacles on Elpis so he let the watery beast be for some other poor sap. Upon returning with the reward of success-and some sick loot-Jack had been impressed with Tim’s report and out of the blue asked Tim about a scheduled (or did he say sensual?) exchange just between the two of them. “Let’s go Jack-to-Jack” he’d say it like it was some kind of special code that wasn’t totally obvious to decipher. Tim had refused with silence before claiming he had another mission to complete to avoid Jack squinting at him with suspicion. It was weird but like everything else within the gravitational radius of Helios Tim had gotten used to it after a while. This ranged from Jack asking all the time to the idea in general. Tim started to really think about it to a point where he’d be on a mission and would nearly become a meaty bullet cushion over the unneeded distraction. “Dammit Jack” would come out as a muttered curse more often than not when fighting off enemies from his missions. 

It wasn’t like Tim had to say yes or anything but he also felt like no wasn’t really an option. He had a way of dealing with everything though. Tim would answer with uninterrupted silence or hastily change the subject, flustered by the bold approach of his employer. Jack was not one for subtly or shame. Eventually Tim had grown worn down from the frequent inquiry that he’d have to endure at least once when he would return from missions to give his report. Every. Single. Time. So, that was that and Tim was officially at his limit. When he was nearly killed each mission from the distraction and then pursued by the Hyperion CEO after it really put his priorities into perspective. A vicious cycle where even the most stubborn would turn a cheek for relief from it all. The contract Tim was legally bound to would last for a couple decades at least so he had no choice but to get used to this insanity and deal with it. When in Eden do as they do as they say...he _really_ started to miss home. Where sanity was the norm and debt was his biggest problem. 

Tim had been around since the beginning of Jack’s journey to greatness, that started during Helios’ attack, and now that Jack sat at the top of Hyperion it was like he was now sporting the face of a king. Not as flattering as it sounded since with the new _Handsome_ Jack came new responsibilities for Tim. While his boss sat behind the big view from desk on Helios making decisions, running Hyperion and enjoying the safer side of power his double was doing the odd jobs, clearing the hit list and just being part of the main muscle team that consisted of himself, Nisha and Wilhelm. Elpis still needed to filter out DAHL and Pandora needed hardcore cleansing of the psycho population and freaky ass monsters. Jack could easily live his grandiose hero complex through his double which he did and loved every single second of it. This wasn’t to say that Jack didn’t get his own hands dirty, oh he did, but Tim handled the heavier responsibilities. Couldn’t risk the life of Hyperion’s CEO out on the vast piss lands of Pandora with all the danger and psychos and monstrous threats. Tim only imagined what hell would await him if he had to actually _be_ Handsome Jack. It was a hypothetical thought that made Tim appreciate his vault hunter status so he never complained when he was tasked with jobs for Jack. Okay, he complained but he still did it. Tim would take getting shot at over running Hyperion any day. Needless to say Jack was the active voice behind his double’s actions. Bandit extermination needed and Tim was there. Taking down big ass monsters? No problem. Destroy the lives of others for the sake of Hyperion? Uhhh, okay…At his best days Tim pretended everything was okay and at the worst he lamented his existence. Either way it wasn’t something to linger on because what Jack says, goes. Despite it all, Tim often felt kind of…bad? Kind of? His guilt still lingered and nestled deep inside him even after the jobs were done because he wasn’t insane. He may look like Jack but he wasn't Jack. Well, not really despite Jack’s personal thoughts on the matter. 

The persistent regret of some of his actions had originated from lot of the things that happened when saving Elpis but his guilt didn't linger around for long. Tim was too busy trying not to get fucking killed by every man, woman and child that wanted Jack’s handsome head on a stick. Even _children_. Well, in all fairness the man did shoot kids too “because it was being a dick” so Jack was bound to make some younger enemies. Tim’s boss had no boundaries or limitations of enemies and it was horrifying in some weird kind of way that could make the double laugh. You know, the ironic and almost bitter, sarcastically dark kind of laughter that tastes like skag piss. Ever since Jack’s take over within the impenetrable walls of Hyperion the enemies’ list just kept getting longer and harder to ignore. The body double job started to make a lot sense. Like Jack just knew he'd be fucked eventually and needed extra meat sack disguises for diversion and/or protection. Not to say he didn't have enemies before, because he probably did given his demeanor, but a lot of bad blood boiled from inside Hyperion’s circulatory system from “retired” bigwigs. Tim went from mocking the former programmer for his inflated ego to kind of respecting the foresight. Almost...kind of. It was just so damn surreal to be a part of this order of chaos. Was chaos the word? Tim now had enemies he didn't even have faces to but he could guess it was people who were still dumb enough to challenge and try to overthrow Jack within Hyperion’s former CEO circle and such. It was exhausting to even think about. Tim’s mind was all over the place and honestly his wandering mind was something like a coping mechanism when he was nervous. Nervous didn’t give fucking justice to what he felt right now. His throat felt dry and he worried his lip trying to return his mind back into the current moment. Oh yeah, he was at the start of this Jack-to-Jack bonding or whatever. 

“What did we discuss before, huh, buttercup? Leave the thinking at the door.” Jack had pointed to the direction of the huge office’s exit that led to the hallway as he observed his double, “Better yet, don't think at all. It’s not necessary for this part.” The suave purr of Tim’s superior woke him from his uncomfortable stupor. See, it wasn't because Jack discouraged individual thinking-usually-but Tim just so happened to make the most unappealing faces when he fell to deep in thought. Faces Handsome Jack doesn't make. Hell, it near damn broke the mood when you have someone with a look of pure constipation on their face all the while said face is practically nuzzled into the crotch. Jack concluded his own advice saying something along the lines of its best to stay in character or whatever as much as possible. So, that meant the double should avoid letting his face distort into those unappealing expressions. Tim hadn’t realized he’d been quietly in a mental daze this entire time and had gone far away out of the moment. Possibly missed everything Jack had been talking about prior to the interruption. 

“Riiiiiiiiight,” Tim started seemingly sounding sarcastic but he was all nerves and not bite, “I uhh I know, Jack, I get it but you know,” Tim anxiously licked his lips trying to gather coherent thoughts without going too deep, “don't…don’t you think that it's a little weird? You know, doing this with me when I look like this?” It was a question that started strong but gradually faded into quiet uncertainty. Jack almost appeared as thought he'd given the feedback some thought but the big office suddenly filled with laughter. It was very easy to feel stupid in response to that laugh. It was a mocking, borderline condescending, sound and it made Tim feel like he had said the dumbest shit in the world. 

_Why_ did he want this job? Tim knew the answer but he still always found himself asking himself anyway. It never had this in the description. Then again, it wasn’t like it was coercion or anything serious like that. Tim was kneeling before his boss by choice. Sure, Jack had worn him down but he still…wanted to be here. Tim wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t. He always felt like saying no to Jack was impossible but it didn’t mean he always did what Jack asked. The distant memory of refusing to kill that unarmed DAHL soldier came to mind when Tim was explicitly ordered to do so. He never directly said no to Jack but he had more passive ways of refusing without vocalizing it. So, if he didn’t want to be here he didn’t have to be. Why the fuck did he _want _to be here? Even if it was kind of weird? There was static settling in the air and it jolted on the surface of Tim’s skin like butterfly kisses. He was kind of looking forward to this in some twisted way that made his gut twist. Maybe it was the way Jack was staring at him. So beautiful and comforting and so intimidating and dangerous all at once. Jack seemed bemused by Tim’s question and grinned something mischievous.__

“Weird? It'd be weird if we looked like _you_ , kitten,” Jack started as he referenced Tim before his surgery halfheartedly, “but when we look like me it's awesome. On second thought, scratch that, it's not just awesome, it’s hot. It's frickin’ hot.” Tim was greeted with near perfect white, straight teeth when Jack grinned. 

“Come on, don't tell me you never heard the age-old question of fucking yourself?” There was a pause that begged for a positive answer and there wasn’t one. Jack dismissed it altogether, “Well, now when people tell you to go fuck yourself you can be a bad ass and say something like, ‘already did, assholes!’.” Jack lightly laughed at the thought, he was proud of himself apparently to be thinking three spaces ahead because he knew someone would say it to Tim eventually. Comebacks were as important as combat experience in Jack’s book of logic. 

“I'm such a rock star, thinking steps ahead like that. That’s using the brain, babe, learn it. Jack-to-Jack time isn’t just out of curiosity, kiddo.” Tim was silent as he stared up at his boss with uncertainty to his reasoning. He really didn’t get it. He could never be Jack because he’d never understand his level of logic or his pattern of thinking. This whole thing was for a comeback? Tim wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed by the comeback itself or how shamelessly blunt it all was. This comeback wasn’t even logical unless people knew he had a double so was this like an inside joke? _Fuck_ , this was physically painful. 

“Don’t look at me like that, buttercup. I’m morbidly curious as to how this will turn out too. So, how about you take notes instead of kneeling in front of me like your face is a space for rent.” Jack’s words didn’t have any sting and he was actually in a good mood, “Better yet, let’s get this going and make use of that space. We don't have all day here I've got a planet to save. You know, because I'm important. I'm sorry, unless you forgot?” Tim’s cheeks blossomed a deep red and his mind had scattered when Jack mentioned the comeback. He was just recovering from it all and it rolled back into his consciousness at full force. Tim’s boss, this fucking man that will be signing his pay check…eventually, had expected him to say from now on should it be prompted. Did Jack really expect that? Probably. This guy was usually serious when he said dumb shit like that and Tim knew it. It really was physically painful to think that he’d have to say it. Jack would probably ask him to turn on his echo when he says it too and Tim would have to endure that damn laugh. The laugh Tim had learned to love and hate especially since it was his own too now thanks to the voice modulator. Tim _really_ regretted this job sometimes. That wasn’t the only problem the double had been faced with. Now he had to overcome a new challenge and it was in front of him and between Jack’s open legs; an inviting space as Jack silently awaited Tim to start. Just go and blow, Tim lamely thought. There was a moment of stillness before a dilemma suddenly occurred to the double. 

“I uhhh never done this before?” The flush on Tim’s face darkened to damn near burgundy but he tried to play off his insecurities of said admission with a half-assed scowl and it didn't work. It made him look a tad pathetic and small; opposite effect and all that. 

“I-I mean I've done stuff like this before but not this, you know, the…the..” A worn leather gloved index finger, missing the tip, weakly aimed down to Jack’s crotch. It was still contained behind a barrier of denim that was getting uncomfortable. Details aside it was best not to get things twisted. Tim wasn't an innocent, small planet, raised country virgin fresh off the farm or anything. He’s had his share of lively sexcapades when he was still living as Timothy Lawrence and-hah hah hah. Or not. He's been a book smart, study first, ugly sonovabitch for as long as he could remember. His longest relationship was with twenty something year old computer that he desperately needed to replace one of these days although he strongly believed in just upgrading parts. That was as close to anything intimate he’s gotten to in his entire life up to this point. He had some online dating flings but who has time for dates when finals were approaching? Parties and raves felt so insignificant when trying to pass his advanced honor classes. Echonet chat rooms and instant messengers were just easier and accommodated his hectic schedule while in college. You don't get into massive college debt being a dumbass that's for sure. Or maybe you do? Anyway, that was neither here or there. The point was that maybe he got lucky once or twice with a little action but he was still sporting that v-card. You know, with the “no experience necessary” kind of membership? When Tim became a double his luck with women changed dramatically but he always seemed to attract the ones who wanted to be wined and dined and usually clocked out early when full. Which sucked because while he was that kind of guy he usually didn't have wine and dine money for himself let alone some random bar patrons so even that came to a halt eventually. He hadn’t been paid a dime by Jack yet so he wasn’t swimming in cash to blow on bar chicks. Plus, every time he spent money it didn't guarantee a damn thing. Not a call back. Not even a goodnight on some occasions. What was it? Even with Jack’s face he couldn't score. Did they smell his virginity on him? His lack of ‘Jack…ness’? Who knew. Probably had a lot to do with where he looked for dates since Hyperion staff, male and female alike, would shoot a puppy to jump on Handsome Jack. Tim had options closer to work but Hyperion employees freaked him out. A lot. So, that wasn’t going to happen and a double getting exclusive with someone in Hyperion may cause problems. 

Tim had expected Jack to be pissed about this. It was a confession that didn't roll off the tongue easy and it made Tim’s stomach churn at the silence the room suffered from. The office once vibrant with Jack’s verbal quips was now as silent as space itself. Tim meekly peeked up from the stylized loose swerves of his hair to see his boss was intrigued to say the least. Not enthusiastic or anything close but intrigued. Jack seemed to have drifted into his own thoughts but he didn't look like he was taking a hard shit. Dully noted Tim thought to himself. Timothy had issues of wearing his thoughts on his face which…honestly made him uglier. Sure, he had freckles and some sort of weird charm here and there before surgery, maybe, but even cute additions like that couldn't save his face when he was thinking. 

“Okay, I can work with that. I mean, I can't have you being me and not knowing a dick from a leg so here we go, pumpkin. Lesson one: release the dragon. Oh, and act like it’s the best damn thing you ever seen. Well, actually it will be since it’s me where talking about but it helps insinuate the mood or whatever. Okay, scratch that. You can do it with me but there’s nothing's greater than this so no don't do that. Unless it's with me. Do that when it’s with me.” Jack paused and at the dumbfounded expression sporting his double’s face. He was still comprehending this was happening and now there was expectations? How big is this guy’s ego to want himself to be flattered by himself? This whole thing was weird. 

“Going too fast for you there, kitten?” 

“No, I got it.” Tim responded dumbly despite the tone of sarcasm present. He…wasn't very good at being this guy. Dick sucking took him right out of his Handsome Jack head space. Being around Jack took him out of his Handsome Jack headspace. The sound of a zipper being pulled wasn't above a whisper but it sounded like the sky was falling in Tim’s ears. He was going auto pilot with shaky fingers and a repeat of a dry mouth. Belt undone, zipper down Tim was greeted by the sight of flesh. So, he goes commando. Of course, he does. Great. 

“Lesson 2: Be gentle. Remember you have a tongue, oh, and this isn't a damn food fest so no teeth. Well, some people like teeth but I'm not one of them.” Jack’s voice sounded muted and far away while Tim was visually appreciating Jack’s dick. It had been half hard and flush a dark red. It was trim and clean at the base and Tim didn't expect much less to be honest. It was a strange fascination to watch it come to life. 

“No…teeth? Got it.” Tim repeated quietly. He had only heard half or what Jack said; automatically responding without thought. Tim glanced up to see Jack’s lips curve with amusement. Jack had propped his head’s weight at the palm of his hand and if he weren't smirking Tim could swear he was bored or disinterested as he sat on his throne. 

“Lesson 3: You have an awesome set of lips there, pumpkin. Use them.” Jack pointing to his own lips as example. The instructions were simple enough and Tim wasn't daft to what blow jobs look like. He was a discreet member of specific websites back when he was just Timothy after all. He was reserved but also alive dammit, don't judge. 

With nothing else holding him back Tim took Jack’s cock by the base, it half hard, and gradually inched in to give the upper surface of the glans a shy lick. It was a way to ease him into the act like how people put their foot in water first to test the water’s temperature. Same logic just different situation. An impatient sigh had encouraged experimental licks to evolve into slow strokes of the tongue. It wasn't long before new instructions were vocalized and honestly it was awkward as hell to be guided through this process. However, Jack seemed to get a kick out of it. He enjoyed mentoring his double in the way of blowjobs. The universe was now aligned perfectly with the world. At least one could guess that given by the smug tug of Jack lips as he observed. Sitting in his giant office chair while being serviced by his double was phenomenal. Especially with the view of Elpis below. He was like some weird space exhibitionist or something. Of course, the lack luster first attempt to suck woke Jack from his grandeur stupor. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Watch. The. Teeth. I'm not a carnival hotdog, don't be rough.” Tim pulled away and instinctively wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. His face was blotched in a deep red that reached his ears and down his neck. 

“It's hard-uhhh I mean,” Tim started but quickly caught his wording due to the grin on Jack’s face as he was holding back a witty comment so Tim quickly continued to avoid it, “it's not easy to do this, Jack.” The admission was quiet even to Tim’s ears and he averted his gaze to the cold floor getting the tip of Jack’s foot in his peripheral vision. He could see it tap probably because his boss was thinking. 

Jack had explained the delicate proceedings of an excellent blowjob experience and by comparing it to something as mundane and simple as how one would enjoy a lollipop. From how to act like it was the best damn flavor ever (even if it wasn't you're favorite) to using the tongue to get the best out of it. He finished by saying only an asshole would ruin the experience of a sucking candy by biting into it. With those words of wisdom in mind Tim tried to put them to use and this time with a little more confidence. It had paid off at least more so than before. He had bopped and lapped and sucked and with a little of guidance on pressure and speed it had improved. Well, it was better but not great. Jack had more enjoyment out of the weak, quiet mewls coming from his double than the actual stimulation itself. 

Tim had become disheveled rather quickly as he concentrated on what he was doing and the needy sounds that rattled from his throat were pitiful sounding. Barely audible it could’ve been compared to Tim straining? Or maybe restraint? It was a sight to as Jack observed this amateur vigorously work at his dick. The large office was filled with obscure noises and throaty moans and all from Jack’s other self. It wasn't obnoxious over acting or for show, Jack realized, Tim was really getting a kick out of it all. Jack took note that maybe he'd have to have to record next time. It’s be fun to revisit even if it was the best he’s had. 

It wasn't long before a weak whine erupted from Tim and his oral ministrations slowed. Jack raised an eyebrow from the suddenly change in pace. Tim’s dragged and lulled over Jack’s dick until he came to a complete halt with the exception of his tongue giving the underside minimal friction. The weight in his mouth was becoming hard to accommodate. 

“Broke something there, kitten?” Tim tried to breathe hard through his nose-tried to fucking think-and decided to pull off his boss. The explicit pop of Tim’s retreat rung in his ears like an alarm and his already blushed skin deepened a shade. He took to air as though he never breathed before and his eyes were pricked with hot tears. It wasn't even painful but it was a response to denying his gag reflex. Whatever, Jack hadn’t cared because it was hot to see his double so debauched and ruined. Even Tim’s hair, which Jack emphasized to be neat and not let a strand fall out of place, was out of order to say the least. 

“I…..I uhhh” Tim mumbled as he tried coherent speech. It was a challenge from the numbing of his mind and the slight ache of his jaw. His mouth being freed from the girth that crowded his mouth was a relief but Tim’s jaw feel heavy. Fellatio was work. A lot of work. 

“Don't have all day, kiddo. Or we could sit here all day while you figure out how human speech works. Really, I have all day.” To say Jack was a tad impatient waiting for Tim to articulate his thoughts was an understatement. It was understandable though since his dick was still hard as it glistens with salvia in the office light. He had zero intention of leaving it that way. Jack tried to read Tim’s expression but Tim skillfully hid his face by finding a new fascination with the floor. 

“I didn't think…I mean, I wasn't expecting…I, uhh,” Tim hesitated and Jack’s brow furrowed, “I came, sir, err, Jack.” The room fell silent to the bumbling admission until it was full of laughter for the second time. Tim didn't know if he wanted to die or kill Jack. It was funny as hell until it wasn't. Jack noticed the wet eyed glare aimed his way and his laughter gradually faded. 

“Wait, wait, wait, what? You're serious.” Jack sounded liked he was asking a question but it was a statement. 

“Awww, c’mon, you can't be serious. You're really serious?” The room was silent again and Tim could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he stared at his hands in his lap. Jack rolled his eyes not upset or anything but, hell, out of the sheer reality that it was true. 

“Look, you can't be me going around coming on 2 seconds, kiddo. It's not the Handsome Jack way. It's a little cute and all but really.” There was barely audible mumbling from Jack’s double, something about not really being Jack or whatever. It was true but Jack ignored him. He had been more focused on an idea that they could both get off on. Well, for Jack to and Timothy if it were possible and it was possible because he was also Handsome Jack and Handsome Jack was good at everything. Including intercourse. Especially intercourse and all the acts involved with it. 

“Looks like we have to try something else.” It was an uncharacteristically understanding tone that conquered the storm of shame squalling deep in Tim’s head. He hadn’t expected it. 

“Get up here before you tell me something like you forgot how to walk.” Jack quipped casually as he tapped the top of his thighs. Wow, so this is what it felt like to want to punch someone dead but unable to because they sign your paycheck…eventually. The thought was interrupted by confusion but to avoid any more smart remarks Tim did as he was told. 

“Nah-uh, this way.” Jack corrected having Tim straddle his legs facing him. The weight on Jack's legs was surprisingly light compared to what he expected. He'd have to make sure his vault hunter didn't die off into dust and blow away in the wind. The kid be no use to him if he did. Jack’s lips pulled into a bemused smirk of sorts feeling his double squirm on his lap. 

“Not too comfortable, huh? Well, that's what happens when you get off too soon. That was phenomenally quick, buttercup. Damn.” Jack thought out loud as he started to undo Tim’s belt and jeans. What resembled a pathetic squeak from Tim went ignored. Tim bit his bottom lip as the blood rushed to his checks. He closed his eyes to try to hide from the feeling of wanting to just disappear as he felt the band to his underwear around his waist get pulled at. His eyes opened again from the startling touch to his softening member. 

“Hah! Are you serious? They even got the dick right,” Enthusiastic at the sight Jack whistles at the messy sight before him, “I have to say it crossed my mind. I mean, you’re my body double so does that mean everything? I didn't want to think about it at first. Can’t blame me though, the scientist was very proud of the fact of everything being the same like he just got damn degree in studying my dick or something. Subtracting the creep factor when I mulled over it and appreciated the details I thought it was hot.” Jack let out a chuckle, “Damn, I have to give credit where it's due. If I wasn’t still hard I'd think I was looking at mine, kiddo. Mirror view anyway. Congrats. I mean, come on, I don't want a double walking around with a pencil eraser when I have so much more to give.” Jack was fairly satisfied at this discovery of Tim’s situation. It was really hot. The only other guy in the world able to sport this super dick was his double. The world wasn't ready for this kind of power. Only Handsome Jack could wield it properly. Jack embellished as usual but he was damn proud of his dick. Their dick. Jack's ignored how mortified his double was and continued to examine his findings. 

“And geez man, there's so much here. What? You don't jerk off at all?” What Jack had witnessed was what one would expect, ejaculate sticking to skin and cloth. What he didn't expect was the copious amounts though and the consistency of thickness. It was a nastier, r-rated winter wonderland in Tim’s underwear which fueled the question. It was an honest question of sheer curiosity but it was hard to take it seriously when Jack looked like he was on the brink of some berating laughter. The CEO was getting a kick out of this. Tim on the other hand had frowned which was the result of a glare gone wrong. 

“Too busy not trying to die in your name, Jack.” The attempt at sarcasm is deluded with glassy puppy eyes, dark hued blush reaching from ear to neck and Tim’s unintentionally timid choice in tone. 

Jack says they are going to try again and Tim tries to say that it's not possible yet Jack cuts him off. “Refractory period. Yeah, I know. I'm not just a handsome face, kitten. There’s a brain behind these looks. Anyway, it's possible so shut up.” Tim fell temporarily silent. He was taken aback by Jack’s knowledge. He knew his boss wasn’t an idiot but he didn’t seem to…focus on smaller details. At least that’s what Tim thought. Some people have sex all the time and don’t even know the name of their parts or that the urethra opening and vagina were not the…same hole. Tim didn’t have the sexual experience but dammit he had the knowledge. So, of course he had to test the knowledge of his employer because he wasn’t a machine dammit. Still, the experience was intense and near euphoric. Tim hadn’t expected to get so into it and his memory of the noises, the fullness in his mouth, weight on his tongue and the velvety texture had him reliving it all and his face once again flushed with a deeper shade of red. 

“Okay, buttercup, let me know if you don’t like something.” Jack advised but he wasn’t worried about hearing and objections of protests. He was frickin’ Handsome Jack and sex was his expertise. Okay, it wasn’t but he knew what he was doing. At least more than his double. Jack told Tim to lift his sweater and he did and he was met with some nice abs. Jack easily appreciated the lean muscle and speckled skin. The doctors got this kid’s dick to look like his but managed to miss some freckles? Jack would be pissed if he wasn’t appreciating how cute it was. Taking one hand Jack ran his hand over Tim’s stomach and the double whimpered from the touch; ab muscles tensing from the sudden contact. It went ignored and Jack gently touched at the freckled skin and smiled. Tim had decided to look elsewhere as Jack enjoyed feeling up his torso. He was a little envious of these abs. He always wanted to get a little ripped but his attention to Hyperion had been first priority and his exercise regime suffered from it. He’d have to find a way, couldn’t have his double out abing him. That same hand that graced Tim’s abs had eventually slide up to his chest and Tim bit at his lower lip. Jack was taking his time, his thumb running over the pert skin of the nipple when locating it. Although the view was obscured by the sweater bundled over it Jack new it was a dark, dusty color from his being the same. That very thought was hot. Jack massaged, pressed and pinched at the nipple and the other started to receive the same treatment. Tim knew stimulation at the nipples could be pleasurable but he didn’t know it felt this good. He tried to hold back any noises to avoid the ridiculous nosy display he put on before but it was a struggle. The blush from the double’s face traveled all the way down to the expanse of his chest. As Jack mentioned it was possible because Tim had begun to feel his dick come back to life, about half hard again. He was mortified it was possible from just nipple play; gripping at the bundle of his yellow sweater he was holding up to distract himself. He closed his eyes after catching a glimpse of Jack’s predatory stare. He was intimidated to see that level of lust in his boss’ eyes. It was intimidating and arousing and Tim’s body didn’t hide the effect of it. 

“Alright, pumpkin, let’s test those lips again.” A simple demand spoken in a tone almost uncharacteristically gentle. It took Tim out of his element entirely. He’s never heard Jack speak like that before. Confident but soft. Tim could compare it to a little over a whisper like everything was a secret. In the expanse of this vast, empty office such precautions weren’t necessary (besides Jack hadn’t given a rak’s ass who knew anything about his sex life) yet here they were as the CEO coaxed the double with gentle tones and sweet praise. It was a complete contradiction to the hungry stare he was giving Tim. Jack had paused his ministrations to Tim’s chest to lead him into a kiss; a slight tilt of his head prior to contact. As Jack predicted his double’s lips were as soft and pliable as his own and damn did it feel good. An innocent, chaste kiss to start but it was time for another lesson. Jack decided to lick at Tim’s teeth and playfully nip at his bottom lip for permission to go further but the cues went undeciphered. Jack backed away barely an inch. 

“This is the part where you learn how to kiss, kiddo. This is lesson 4, right? Going to let it happen or what?” Jack asked as though he didn’t know the answer. A subtle nod from the double was all that was needed before the next kiss. Jack’s dominance wasn’t a question as he casually explored Tim’s mouth. Tim hadn’t had much experience but tried to mimic Jack’s actions which only encouraged his boss to delve deeper. Tim moaned and feverishly attempted to feel more. It was nice but Jack pulled away to remind him they needed to breath; a breathy chuckle between the two. 

Pulling away resulted in a thin thread of saliva between them. The air felt humid and Tim was in a daze, eye half lidded and lips kiss swollen. Jack could swear the red flush of his doubles cheeks and ears became permanent. Jack came to the amusing realization that he was one helluva kisser, there wasn’t a doubt about that, but also Tim’s lack of experience was written all over him. Jack cupped his double’s cheek in his palm and let his thumb gently glide over Tim’s bottom lip. Yeah, this was pretty fucking hot as far as Jack was concerned. Hot enough to share one of these days. 

“Alright, now that we have matching hard-ons, let’s get to the fun part.” Jack commented staring down at the healthy tent protruding from Tim’s underwear. It probably wasn’t comfortable for two reasons: the constriction for fabric and the mess from before. Jack wasn’t concerned but Tim was mortified by the blunt shamelessness of his employer and it showed on his face. Jack laughed and it echoed through the large office, it was perfect. Too perfect. It’s been a long time since he’s seen such timid reserve from a partner. Admittedly Jack liked the wild and dominant types. It helped if they were older too but here he had a change of pace and it was awesome. Tim had tried to frown but he just looked pouty. There was something about Jack’s laugh that always made him feel like he was the joke in the worst kind of way. 

With instruction, and after recovering from the humiliation, Tim removed himself from Jack’s lap to remove his boots, pants and messy underwear. There was hesitation and anticipation all at once and it made Tim’s movement stiff and his grip on his clothing shaky. Jack casually observed the small and tactless strip show with great interest. Tim tried to ignore him but the leer only made him clumsier with his movements. How the hell did it end up like this, Tim thought in defeat. Straddled back on Jack’s lap Tim gripped at the lapels from Jack’s jacket. He hadn’t known what to expect. 

“Calm down, cupcake, you’ll enjoy this.” It was a simple really, Jack hadn’t really felt like Tim was ready for anything beyond a little fooling around. The kid was a debauched mess from giving fellatio and kissing. It’d be pathetic if it weren’t endearing in weird kind of way Jack couldn’t word to save his life. He’d think of a word for it eventually. 

The next best thing they could do so Jack could at least get off once was a good old dance between dicks. Simple stuff. Stuff not even an amateur could mess up. Jack took up the task to instruct his double into the right position of his hips and to hold their lengths. Tim worried his lip at the sight of their identical lengths as he held them together as Jack told him too. Both glans was a dusty, angry red that were exposed from the foreskin. Tim could feel the firm warmth of himself and Jack and he just wanted to hide away. Well, truth be told his mind was telling him to hide, as his heart thrummed at his chest, but at his groin he wanted stimulation and to move. The craziest inner conflict he’s ever experienced. Tim was having an inner crisis as Jack idly searched his desk drawer for his lubricant. Jack mumbles his thoughts aloud as he searched cursing at the idea of not having any at such a crucial moment. He’d improvise if he had to but that probably wasn’t necessary. Jack always had lube in his office. Always. His frequent visits from Nisha attested to that. Oh boy, would he have a treat for the next time she came to visit. He decided that Tim was worth sharing. 

“I’d ask about if your clean or whatever but honestly I’m not worried about it.” Translation: virgins didn’t have any diseases. Probably. Plus, Tim was practically him and Jack was clean so Tim was. He had to be. That was how logic worked apparently. There wasn’t major concern but Jack honestly only mentioned the faux concern because it was a passive jab at Tim who reacted just as the CEO had predicted. Tim’s brows furrowed but he didn’t look as frustrated from the comment as he did embarrassed. Well, maybe that was because he was on pole patrol but whatever. Jack never knew how much he could appreciate the view of this, it was great. 

“Here we go, kiddo, the liquid gold.” Jack had the bottle’s textured top held between his thumb and middle finger as he shook it side-to-side for emphasis of his words. It wasn’t literally liquid gold but Jack had gotten R &D to work on that for future fun time. Fucking with liquid gold sounded awesome. It was something Jack had looked forward to doing one day but with the idiots in lab humoring him with more important issues like lost items with sentimental value, useless banter about soup smelling kids and other stupid shit like what’s on the cafeteria menu he knew he’d be waiting awhile. Not to mention when Jack had bought up the idea the scientists mentioned something along the lines of “ohhhh this is bad for you and there’s issues of metal becoming a permanent part of your genitals and permanent urethral damage” or some crazy shit like that. Jack wasn’t really paying attention at the time however he did remember telling them to either do what he says on Helios or do what they please in space and the tone of the conversation changed quick enough to work in the CEO’s favor. He’d be fucking with gold one of these days and it’s going to be badass. His mouth quirked into a smirk at the thought. Oh, he was so going to break that shit in with Tim. Noted on his ‘to-do’ list. Literally. You know, because he was going to do Tim-yeah that was the joke. 

“Relax, pumpkin, no one’s ever died from a little fun. Can’t say the same for the lack of it though.” Jack had reassured even though he couldn’t help with the extra two cents about ‘that’ matter. Tim kind of appreciated it even if the anxiousness hadn’t ceased and the obnoxity of his employer was still obvious. Applying a healthy amount of lube to his hand Jack places the bottle in the space between him and the arm of his office chair; ultimately fated to be forgotten when the fun started. Jack shooed Tim’s hands away for a moment to administer the cool substance to his own member rather generously. With an appreciative smirk Jack began to give Tim’s the same treatment which caused his double to flinch from the cold and quick contact. It was done so matter-a-factly that Tim felt awed and kind of weirded out like a dual emotion. Jack’s gentle stroke had been fairly quick although drawn out pulls of the hand had been inbetween every other stroke to test the weight and girth and give overall admiration for the quality of the imitation. The heat nestling at Tim’s cheeks couldn’t burn any more than it did now as he fidgeted from the treatment; hips coming to life to encourage more. 

“Alright, try not to beat me to the finish line. _Again_.” With emphasis on again Jack had set the everything up from before with their dicks face-to-face and Tim on duty of keeping them together. Jack was exceptionally patient which was hardly the case most of the time. Tim bought something new to the table which the CEO responded with new behavior. That was probably the reason. Jack was with himself so he had to treat himself with the best care. That was philosophy right there. 

“Go on, move.” It was a simple instruction that Tim anticipated with a new-found dryness in his mouth. He started to move his hands, gently granting each strokes simultaneously. It felt okay but it wasn’t exactly what Jack meant. 

“No, dum-dum, I meant your hips. You know like before when I could barely get you ready without getting my hands getting humped.” The comment renewed Tim’s blush that had already spread further from ear tips to the chest and shoulders. Sometimes Tim just wished Jack spoke a little less. It would’ve made things so much easier. With a silent, subtle nod Tim began to move; a start of shy rocking of his hips. Verbal encouragement had eased Tim’s nervousness along with the sweet friction between the two. The lubricant added a new dimension of pleasure that had Tim thrust with abandon and helped relinquish him of his timid approach. It was easy to get lost in the moment but Jack had pulled him back to reality. 

“Whoa, ease up, kitten. There dicks, not campfire sticks so slow down a little.” The pace wasn’t too much for Jack but he hadn’t enjoyed it as much, truth be told. The exchanged heat and hard, throbbing sensation from his double’s identical dick was great but damn the kid was getting too excited. This much obvious from how Tim’s hands had shifted to accommodate himself more. A little bit of selflessness goes a long way. Jack had repositioned Tim’s hands to help this work for them both. Jack had cued the okay to try again by given life to his own hips with casual thrusts; placing one hand at Tim’s hip and the other under one of his thighs. Tim followed suit and although a sloppy start he picked up the pace and started to sync with Jack’s movements. The moment had sudden made the room smaller and the air felt thicker as it became humid with heated pants and moans from both participants. Jacked let out a breathy chuckle commenting on the more zealous energy his counterpart had gained. Pleasure seemed to make the anxieties of the act fade away for Tim. It felt so _good_. It was pleasure the double couldn’t supply to himself and the eye contact Jack had silently demanded had roused the fire deeper within. Heat coiled at his belly and Tim could feel he was close. He could feel his balls tighten with each sway of his hips. 

“J-Jack…” Tim weakly moaned with a wet pant as the double picked up momentum. For extra stimulation Tim worked his thumbs across the top of his cock and without warning he came. He shuddered with a throaty moan as he released another round come. It was an orgasm more intense than the first and barely riding it out he collapsed onto Jack, nuzzling under his boss’ chin. The office was silent and Jack was…equally so. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe this jackass came again and thought they were done. The party didn’t end until he finished too. Tim had a lot to learn. 

“Had a fun time there, kiddo? Great. Let’s try to get the same result but with me. I think you missed the point of this.” Sarcasm was thick with an edge of annoyance but it couldn’t be helped. Jack come up with a simple solution to this lingering problem. He more tells than asks Tim to use his hand. He was going to get something out of this. He could just jerk himself off but that was a lame as hell end to this Jack-to-Jack session. Tim was _really_ bad at this but Jack had the patience when it came to himself. 

Tim was still in the fog of orgasm and Jack’s voice was diluted with the double’s own thoughts. His face remained hidden between the space of Jack’s shoulder and neck, hiding away as he wasn’t ready to face the reality of their act of debauchery just yet. He had heard his employer and sitting up slightly, just enough to see the mess he created between them, Tim could see Jack was still as erect as before. Maybe painfully so with evidence of Tim’s relief glistening over the head. What the hell was his life right now? Jack had repeated the idea of Tim using his hand and there was silence before he quietly agreed. Well, it was only fair. Admittedly, Tim got a little too carried away and here they were. 

Tim had reached for Jack’s length and took it in hand, still slippery to the touch due to the lubricant and ‘extra’ lubricant. It felt like a lifetime to Tim but Jack had came not too long under the double’s ministrations. Tim bit his lip subconsciously due to the sensation of feeling Jack’s orgasm. The heat seeping into his hand, the contractions under the skin and pulses from each spirt of release had been overwhelming. Tim whimpers, hiding his face again as he feels Jack begin to gradually soften in his hand. 

“That was fun, buttercup. Lacking finesse and it was ehhh,” Jack waggled his hand side to side to emphasize his words, “but it felt good. Just needs work. Some restraint would help.” Tim fell silent and sits up to show Jack his acknowledgment of the review with a small nod. His face is still painted a dark shade of red as his eye averted to the floor again. The floor was way more fascinating than giving Jack eye contact right now. Second only to paint drying. Honestly, Tim felt dejected and it showed in his posture; shoulders slouched and face pouty like he’s been defeated. The double was a prime example of what discouragement looked like. Look it up in the dictionary and his face would be there. Whether it’d be his current face or his original is a mystery though. Jack’s mouth pulled into a smile as his took Tim by the chin to hold his head up. 

“Come on, stop with the kicked puppy look. Practice makes perfect and we all know I’m pretty damn perfect, cupcake.” Jack paused giving Tim’s handsome mug a once over and damn even with that subpar performance this was still really hot. Jack was starting to wonder was it weird? Nah, it wasn’t weird, who was he humoring? Himself? Yeah, yeah he was. 

“See, I’d tell you to go practice yourself and to come back hardened by the experience of sex and all that but nah.” Jack shook his head and wolfishly grinned. “That’d fix all the problems here but, see, I think there’s no better teacher out there to teach you how to come out number one in the bedroom than me. I'm all you need right now.” Jack released Tim’s chin as a fresh amount of heat warmed the double’s cheeks. 

“I’m volunteering of taking the job of getting your ass in gear. Literally. So, don't go fucking around with other people during my mentorship, kitten. Got it? I hope you do because I really would hate to waste a pretty face.” Tim swallowed kind of feeling like that was a threat despite Jack’s usual friendly tone disguising it. He should feel intimidation, fear, the impulse to want to piss himself but there was…relief? Was this correct? Had the chaotic insanity of Helios driven him mad? No matter the logic, or lack of, Tim had managed a timid smile. 

“Yeah sir, uhhh I mean me-Jack. Yes, Jack.” A simple slip up and Jack couldn’t help but be amused. 

“Yeah, we’re going to need a lot of work here but we can manage. We’re Handsome Jack after all and we’re going to have fun, cupcake. Loads of frickin’ fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally done. I had it sitting in my dropbox since August I think but decided to finish it up because…I had too much written to discard it or leave it in writer's limbo. It wasn't suppose to be this long either. A one chapter fic to practice smut I..I guess. I’m embarrassed to share though to be honest. I’m not used to writing smut or anything but hope…umm someone enjoys it. I also hope the characters are in character. I always work on portraying the characters the hardest so hope that shows. I'm going to uhh go hide into the Earth’s crust and play Pokemon Sun and Moon until I can emerge free of this embarrassment. Which will be never…probably.


End file.
